


Cold Potion

by aleysiasnape



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cold, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:20:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28843734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleysiasnape/pseuds/aleysiasnape
Summary: Severus trying to concentrate in a cold potions lab.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Kudos: 17
Collections: 30 Days of Winter Writing





	Cold Potion

**Author's Note:**

> This is for KCAWS 30 days of winter prompt #9: cold. I came up with this short drabble. Many thanks to my beta, thenewpyt, for looking this over.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Severus shivered as he stirred his potions. This particular potion he was brewing required the cold. _Why on all days did I have to brew it on the coldest day of the year!_ he fumed inwardly.

He was bundled up, plus a scarf as he stayed clear of the bluish liquid he was stirring. 

“Dear, it's freezing in here! I know why you have to have it cold. But please come and sit with me by the fireplace to warm up!” Hermione implored her husband who could see him shivering.

“Yes darling, I’ll place this on stasis so we can have a quiet moment together.”


End file.
